


Computer Problems Really Byte

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [42]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Computers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared's night shift at the computer helpdesk turns interesting when a really hot guy comes in begging for help.





	

It’s 10:56 pm and Jared’s helpdesk shift ends in four minutes, so of course, that’s when the hottest guy Jared’s even seen bursts through the door in a panic.

“You gotta help me,” says the guy, his plump pink lips turned down in a frown. “I just lost three days’ worth of work. I gotta get it back.”

Jared reaches for the guy’s laptop. “Okay, I’ll do my best.” He opens the laptop and wakes it up. “Were you using Word?”

The guy shakes his head. “No, Scrivener.”

Jared blinks. “Uh, okay, that’s a new one.” He sets the laptop down on the desk and pulls up a new Chrome tab on his desk computer. “Give me a minute.” 

Jared does some quick searching through the troubleshooting tips on the Scrivener website and finds a place to start. “It looks like Scrivener auto-saves files every couple of minutes, so we just need to find the last file saved before you lost the paper. Are you saving it on Dropbox or locally?”

“Yeah, Dropbox.” The guy clenches one fist in nervous frustration. 

Jared turns the laptop around. “Go ahead and sign into Dropbox on the website.”

The guy looks perplexed, but does as Jared asks. Jared turns the screen back to himself. “Okay, I’m gonna see if I can find the last file saved to this folder.” There’s a shit-ton of files to comb through, but eventually Jared finds one stamped “today, 10:34 pm.” He opens it up to reveal a paper titled, “Truth, Justice, and the American Zeitgeist: Examining Superhero Origin Stories as Reflections of American Culture.” Jared has to bite back a grin. That seems like an awesome paper topic. He turns the screen back toward its owner. “Is that your paper?”

“Oh, thank God!” The guy scrolls through the paper. “The last few paragraphs are missing, but I can rewrite those.” He looks up at Jared, green eyes sparkling with relief and joy. “You are a fucking lifesaver. I totally owe you one.”

Jared gazes at the pink Cupid’s-bow mouth, the freckled cheeks and nose, the chiseled jawline speckled with auburn stubble, and the green eyes edged with the longest eyelashes Jared’s ever seen on a guy, and decides to try his luck. “How about dinner tomorrow?”

The guy blinks a few times, but then his lips slowly stretch into a smile. “Yeah, I could do that.” He grabs a pen and sticky note from the desk and writes down a phone number. “I’m in Adelman Hall East. Text me and I’ll meet you at the door.”

Jared accepts the note. “What name should I put you under?”

“Jensen,” says the guy. “Jensen Ackles.”

Jared takes the pen from him and writes that down. “I’m Jared,” he replies.

Jensen points at the chalkboard schedule. “Yeah, I figured.” He closes his laptop and smiles a perfect toothpaste-ad smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jared.”

“Yeah, see you later, Jensen.” Jared follows Jensen to the door and flips the sign from “Open” to “Closed.” Then he locks the door. Jensen turns and waves, so Jared waves back before closing the blinds.

Best night shift _ever_.


End file.
